


Nest of Birds

by Rebd



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: De aged Dick and Jason, M/M, Other, breast feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebd/pseuds/Rebd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic user running a muck and the Bats have to stop him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest of Birds

**Author's Note:**

> this story first chapter was given to me so i hope you injoy it all

I don't own Batman

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim grumbled as he threw the breast pump into the trash can. The stupid thing had broke. Normally no one Tim's age or a teenage boy at that wouldn't have been mad or upset about it. However Tim was. Why? Because about five days ago a magic user had been running around casting spells on people.

The bat family had been changing him. Most of them had been hit with a de-aging spell. Tim thought they were lucky. Why lucky? Because he had been hit with a spell that was making him lactate!

Luckily no breasts grew and he was still male but his nipples hurt and where swollen from the milk that kept on coming! It was so embarrassing .The milk dripped out when his was too full to hold anymore so he got a pump. Now it was broken and Tim didn't know what he was going to do.

Going to a chair Tom plopped down on it not bothering to button up his shirt and left the warm milk drip out.

sitting there frustrated and wondering what to do next was when Tim heard a smash in the kitchen which odd because Alfred was away thankfully. When he went in there to see what was wrong Tim found the two year Dick with his head stuck in the cookie jar.

Tim pulled the jar off. "What are you doing?"

Dick started to cry and by the look on his face he was trying not to. "I'm hungry."

Tim didn't know why but when they tried to feed anyone de-aged they just got sick or it hurt to keep anything down. Normally the problem was solved within a day or two but it had been three and Bruce and Damian or rather Batman and Robin where still looking for the idiot and the spell book.

Tim pick up Dick to take him back to the living room and to try to make him stop crying. Strangely enough Dick crying was making his nipples hurt. Tim sat in the rocking chair with Dick in his arms trying to calm him down.

"Why can't they find him, Timmy?" Dick whined. "I'm so hungry. and tired and I can't do anything being this small sucks!"

Sighing Tim rocked the chair. "Come on Dick stop crying, I'm sure Bruce will be back soon and you'll be back to normal."

Dick hiccuped and said "Tim I'm still hungry!"

Feeling bad that Dick was hungry and feeling horrible that the now toddler hadn't had any but water and very little oatmeal for the passed five days did help. Tim looked around as if anything would help but what could he give him that wouldn't be painful to eat or keep down? Dick started to cry more looking up at Tim as his stomach rumbled. The sight made Tim's chest hurt and his nipples throbbed painfully as milk dripped out some landing on Dick's cheek.

"Sorry!" Tim said wiping it away. "That keeps happening. Be strong...I'm sure Bruce and Damian will find that magic idiot soon and change you back."

Tim rubbed Dick;s back before pausing.

There was one way possible way to fed him but would Dick allow it?

Sitting back sighing. "Dick, if your that hungry... Maybe... Well, I know this sounds strange but... Do you want me to nurse you?"

Dick blinked up at Tim with owl like eyes that Tim realizes that Dick must have grown into them.

"I don't know" Dick said unsure and a little horrified before shaking his head.

"That's fine, I didn't think you'd want to anyways. "Tim said standing up walking to the kitchen and setting Dick down. "I'll look for something here in the kitchen for you, okay?"

Dick nodded and watched as Tim looked around. As he did he noticed a plastic bottle sitting near the sick and it had a few inches of milk in it. Reaching up Dick took it and sniffed it to make sure it was good. It smelled delicious! Without another thought Dick downed the milk in less than ten seconds.

Dick looked up at Tim as he came back. "That was good can I have some more of that milk?"

Tim looked surprised before taking the bottle that had held the milk looking at it. "You liked it?"

"Yes," Dick smiled up at him holding up his arms. "It was so good!"

Picking him up Tim took him back to the living room. "Well, there is more but I can't give it to you in a that bottle or a cup or anything else for that matter."

"Why?"

Sitting down Tim opened his shirt again before leaning over to grab a blanket from the couch and put it around Dick. Dick wondered what he was doing but liked the attention and snuggled up in the soft blanket.

"Because the breast pump is broken." Tim held the toddler up to his chest. "This is the only way you're going to get it so open up."

Dick's mouth fell open in shock.

Tim held Dick up to his left nipple since it was the one that hurt the most, nudging the small toddler with it. "Come on, you said you wanted more and this is the only way you're going to get it."

Dick eyes widened impossibly more his face heating up. "But-but-!"

"I won't tell anyone and I promise I'm okay with it, besides I don't want you to starve to death." Tim said soothingly before pulling the blanket more around Dick almost swaddling him. "Open up."

Dick kept his mouth closed tight but his stomach hurt so much. Slowly he opened his mouth leaning closer to the swallowen nub and hesitantly covered it taking a reluctantly suck. The warm milk touched his tongue. It was warm. Really warm, and without much though after that Dick started to suck more leaning into his brothers arms closing his eyes.

Tim sighed at the painful throbbing left him and a new feeling rose as he tugged Dick closer running his hand through his hair kissing the little forehead humming as small sucking sounds filled the living room as Dick fed. His little body relaxed fully against Tim's, eyes closing peacefully.

Dick couldn't believe what he was doing be once he started he couldn't stop. Dick could feel Tim hand on his head stroking he hair adding to the comfort he wanted to bad. Slowly his hunger left him and soon his belly was being filled with the warm/ warmish-hot milk.

Dick could feel Tim rocking the chair and could hear him humming and the warmth of the blanket around him. Before he really knew it he was feeling full and tired. Opening his eyes a little Dick stared up at Tim who smiled gently as him before he closed his eyes again drifting off.

Tim noted that Dick ways slowing down. So he shifted Dick to the other nipple but Dick didn't latch on or wake up even though Tim thought he would since it had been five days. So Tim had to leave that side alone even though the nipple still hurt and the milk was throbbing to come out and to wanting a baby to fed, but Dick was out like a light.

Wrapping Dick up, Tim laid him on the sofa. For a minute he wondered what to do when he noticed some one peeking around the corner.

"Jason?"

Jason glared at him but no one could miss the little rumbles from his stomach.

"Come here Jason" Tim said but Jason just shock his head and took a step back. "Come on, It didn't hurt Dick and now he's sleeping and I know you're hungry."

Jason glared and said "Yeah, but Dick will shove anything in his mouth and this time it ain't a one of his cop buddies cocks!"

"Jason." Tim said firmly "Don't be rude or sick minded just because your afraid."

As Tim garbed the knitted blanket off the back of the rocking chair. and wrestled Jason into it. Jason fought the best he could in his one year old body but exhaustion, hunger won out and he slumped against Tim muttering empty death threats.

Tim pulled him in close and rubbed his cheek. "I know you're hungry and either you die or let me fed you."

"I don't need to be fed! I'm the Red Hood!" Jason squealed out.

Still rubbing his cheek Tim smiled as he fixed the blanket more making Jason look like he was in a caccon rather than a warm blanket now that Jason had given up. If it had been the first days or two Tim was sure Jason would have cussed the hell out of him and ran away.

Fixing Jason up a little Tim rubbed his cheek again slowly moving him towards the right nipple that had a drop of milk coming out.

Jason closed his eyes tight frowning.

"Come on, Jay, I know you're hungry and besides anything you two eat normally hurts your stomach. At least this way you'll get full and it's pain free."

There was no movement.

"Ja-SON!" Tim yelped.

Jason latched don suddenly suckling greedily. The small boy whimpered as the hunger pains melted away as the warm milk started to fill his stomach. He snuggled closer not letting up as he sucked hard trying to get as much as he could. Jason had to admit it was the best milk or thing he had ever eaten!

After a few minutes Jason slowed down to start to savor the taste. Now he knew that he was sucking on his little's brother's tit- Wait did that count if he was younger at the moment? And was it bad that he felt safe and comfortable in Tim arms like a... well, like a baby?

"See, wasn't that bad, was it?" Tim asked rubbing his back.

Jason's eyes were closed as he started to drift off still suckling as Tim kissed his eyelids.

A few seconds later he was out and Tim placed him next to Dick on the sofa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hours later.)

Dick woke up with the hiccups.

Damian was back he was in the chair that Tim had been in earlier. Damian frowned at Dick and then snapped at him stop that irritating sound.

Dick tried but hiccuped again.

Damian went to grab Dick but he jumped away but fell to the floor. Then he started to cry. Damian shove his fingers in his ears that worse then before! The crying brought both Tim and Bruce from the cave. Tim quickly pick up Dick and scoped up Jason before he could awake.

Tim looked at Damian, "You have to be careful Damian their only one."

"Their minds are fully developed they can control themselves." Damian sneered.

Tim glared at him. "Their bodies are still only one and they can't control that!"

Bruce frowned at Damian. "Be Nice to them."

"Father, this hole thing is getting out of hand and Drake is acting like he is their mother rather than their brother."

Bruce just rub the bridge of his nose. "I hate magic."

"Tt. Than make Drake come up with a way to change them back."

Bruce sighed looking at Damian. "Would you like to watch them instead? Tim is doing the best he can and since we lost that magic user we need someone to take care of them until we find that idiot. Besides now we don't have to worry about them starving."

"Why is that?" Damian asked looking at his Father.

"Well, I rather not talk about it." Bruce looked away. "Let's go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick cried into Tim's chest. "Th-this- is s-stupid... why can't I-I stop crying?"

"It's alright, Dick. It's just the body you'er in now." Tim soothed as he held Dick racking him back and froth as he stood near the window. Jason was still sleeping on the bed. "Don't worry, Damian's just nto used to kids... or people."

Hiccuping Dick rubbed his eyes more. "Timmy?"

"Yes?"

Feeling dumb Dick looked away as another hiccup happened. How could he ask Tim what he wanted? True he wasn't starving anymore or did he need food asap but he... He wanted Tim's milk. Earlier when had been nursing form Tim he had felt safe, warm and like all the bad things that happened in his life had vanished.

Another thing was it felt like when his Mom used to hold him. Of course Dick didn't nurse on his mother that he could remember but there was something clean and pure and it just felt so good to be cradled in Tim's arms as he nursed.

Dick wanted that feeling back.

Almost as if sensing what Dick wanted Tim pulled the little blanket up wrapping him in it again. Dick sighed happily before beaming up at Tim and snuggled against his chest as they sat on the bed next to Jason.

Tim opened his shirt holding Dick up letting him latch on. "There. Drink as much as you want, Dickie."

Smiling happily Dick suckled quickly his little hand clutching onto the shirt. As he suckled Dick tried to cuddle closer.

Tim had just gotten Dick to calm down but he wasn't a sleep but close enough when he heard a knocking at the window. looking over to the tree it was Conner. Tim shock his head this is the last thing he need right now! but he couldn't just send the Clone away that would be rude after he come all the way here!

Tim looked at the babies that he place down, before opening the window with a smile.

Kon flew up from the tree and into the window. He opened his mouth it give one of his loud welcomes but Tim clamped his hands down on the aliens mouth.

"Shh!" Tim hushed looked over at the bed. "You'll wake them up."

Kon looked over to see what Tim was talking about when he saw tow little kids/babies on the bed. One had white bags and was sleeping, the other one was a little smaller but he was somewhat awake, looking more like he was in a hazed his eyes one one third open as he blinked.

"Who are they?" Kon whispered.

"It's Dick and Jason."

Kon gave him a look. "What?"

"Let me explain." Tim took Kon a little further away form the bed before telling him of what happened. However Tim left out the part about both of the former Robins remembering everything. He didn't want them to be humiliated.

"Wow." Kon crossed his arms looking at Tim before sniffing a bit. "Are... Are you lactating?"

"Huh?" Tim blushed deeply before he realized how Kon knew. "Super smell... Yeah, I am... and that's how I've been able to fed them."

Looking over at the babies Kon blinked before he smiled and scooped Tim up. "You are the perfect boyfriend, Tim!"

Playfully swatting his arm Tim giggled before letting Kon pull him closer their lips brushing. "I don't know about perfect, but I know I'm good."

"Mmmm," Kon looked at him lustfully. "Very good."

They went to kiss when a noise from the bed startled them.

this story was give to me to write alone but i help with it from the start firt chapter co writen by MissLadyDemon


End file.
